cyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kallen Kaslana
“''I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they’re right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together.”'' : One of Ruby's rare monologues. Ruby Rose is a Silver Eyed Warrior and the main protagonist of the Metaseries. She is the daughter of Summer and Taiyang, the younger sister of Yang, the husband of Chione Blanco, the father of many, and the reincarnation of Rubelia Rose. Ruby originally was meant to become Remnant's savior and free it from the Grimm and Darkness, but an accident alters her, causing her to grow into a pragmatic woman that doesn't care much about heroic acts anymore, but nonetheless becomes Remnant's greatest defender, as well as the leader of Ascendance Team. Throughout her life, she trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept Remnant and the Universe as a whole safe from destruction many times. Appearance In the beginning of the series, Ruby was rather short, but nonetheless had very pale skin with silver-eyes, as well as black hair that faded to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces. Later on, the Rose had abandoned her cape, and ultimately kept the same hair style. Ruby's Attire as seen nowadays. Personality Ruby, having never met her mother, nor grown up under her influence, combined with the fact that she was forced to grow up quicker after Beacon’s demise, is very cautious and altruistic, due to living in such harsh times and trying to find any means necessary to survive. She appears to be afflicted with some sort of post-traumatic stress as a result of the struggles she faced in the apocalyptic nightmarish world. While not overly arrogant in her abilities, Ruby has a tendency to be too relaxed and recklessly challenge anyone she views as strong to a fight, a trait which can often lead to her letting her guard down. Her staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by her fierce loyalty and morality. Ruby can be very blunt and not afraid to express her opinion in a discussion. While generally kind and not intentionally rude, Ruby tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority. Despite her kind-hearted nature, Ruby can feel incredible anger in extreme situations such as the death of a friend/relative or innocents murdered, showing she can be vengeful. She has a simple, practical view of the world that often comes off as naïve, which often makes many incorrectly assume her to be somewhat stupid. While often taking things to face-value, she comprehends the situation quickly and learns the basics of anything presented to her rather quickly. Another surprising thing about Ruby is that she is surprisingly tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around her fairly easily. She has remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though her capacity for forgiving has occasionally been criticized as excessive even to a fault and has lead to harm and death to those she cares about in extreme occasions; though Ruby mostly fights to win, she often spares her enemies even if they in turn attack him. Biography Having had to witness the death of three people, Pyrrha, Penny and Torchwick, the last of which she had done the deed herself, has caused Ruby to develop a more serious outlook on life. Unlike Canon, Ruby having witnessed Pyrrha die, activated the silver-eyes and the energy overload caused herself to be killed. She was dead and nothing would have changed that, but the Grimm Dragon itself had survived. The exact same dragon was revealed to be the Relic of Destruction as well, and with Cinder already gone, it had decided to merge with the corpse of Ruby, reviving her in the process and giving her immense power, as well as several dragonic traits, which in turn meant that Ruby had been reborn as a Dragon Faunus, that doubled as an Embodiment of Destruction. Having been declared KIA by her family and the world, the Rose decided to start training for many years, and forge herself a new identity of Rubelia Rose, a mercenary that survived. It was close to her earlier name, but altogether had nothing to do with it. In those years she mastered her skills with the scythe, Semblance and silver-eyes. She trained under many instructors and did missions for good paying clients, as she needed money to survive and to be stronger. This was what drove Ruby to new heights of powers, all while trying to decipher the secrets behind her silver-eyes. Ruby had become known as a Veteran Mercenary across the world, in many ways being seen as infamous, rather than famous. During that time she also managed to unlock the Ascension line that her eyes brought, as well as learning about quantum physics, due to her eyes providing the insane ability of Time and Space manipulation. Many of these acts caused Ruby to become far more relaxed and act far more silly, simply because she knows she's one of the more powerful Mercenaries in the world, hence why she can afford to be like this. After a long time, Ruby had become something akin to a physical god among humans, so she had been bored out of her mind. Then, at the age of 28, she had met Chione Blanco, a woman that butted heads with her, and after a while, they got together in a relationship, with Ruby feeling something akin to joy again. Due to her silver-eyes, Ruby could manipulate space and time as she pleased, so she did her girlfriend the first of many favors, which involved reviving Orithyia Blanco, the elder sister of Chione. Thanks to that, her wife is now happy as well. Being a Timeless Immortal, Ruby had deemed it better to make Chione immortal as well, once more, via her eyes. This in turn caused her wife to unlock an Exalted Form. Something similar, yet vastly different to the Ascended Warrior state of Ruby. Afterwards, Ruby Black, at the time a 'split personality' of Ruby, dragged Chione's and her own counterparts from two different timelines into the main timeline. Inadvertently, Ruby Black also destroy those timelines, which in turn resulted in having two Chiones and Rubies in the timeline now. Then many months later, Chione had encountered the God of Darkness' corpse, which merged with her body and twisted the Exalted form into something known as Tainted Exaltation, which in turn forced Ruby to reveal her Further Ascension form, so she could combat the other well enough for her to regain back control. Days after, Chione had managed to to balance the now good and evil energies within her, which gave way to a new form known as True Exaltation; Which of course prompted into a spar that escalated and scarred some landmarks permanently. That way, they found out they were now equals in power. Ruby, having gotten sick of the voice of Ruby Black in her head, had decided to make her a body, which was easy to do for the Rose. This in turn lead to them finding out that Ruby Black was another counterpart of Ruby, that had lost her body, and in turn had been stuck in Ruby's for a while. Nearly two decades later, Ruby and Chione had married, with them having two children by the name of Osiria and Arancia. Of course they had declared their counterparts to be the aunties, because Ruby thought it was funny. Of course this backfired, as Ruby's counterparts spoiled the children way too much. Ruby Black, having deemed that Ruby, Chione and Aura had grown rather rusty, decided to send them into her home dimension, by the name of Pavor, which is also known as the Dark Side of Dimensions. Once they've regained their normal level of strength and went beyond it, they met another entity of Black, Chione Black, who admitted that she had faked her death and served as the final test for the trio, to see if they truly grew or not. Afterwards, Chione and Ruby discovered the existence of Aragrimm, but as opposed to ending said thread there and then, she decided, after a good fight, to let them run wild across Remnant. The sole reason being of wanting to give everyone a good fight and see how strong the evolving Aragrimms could become. After a while, Ruby, Chione and Aura started training in the World of Void, in which the Rose had learned how to better regulate her energy, as well as gain a better form of energy control. Her wife the the same, but otherwise, Ruby hadn't gained much from this trip. Nonetheless, once they came back, Ruby had achieved a new form, which later would be dubbed as Ruinous Warrior. At that, she commenced the Ruby Games, to test the parameters of her new form. It ended rather quickly, with Ruby having gained her senses back and found out she was no longer human. But had become an Embodiment of Destruction. Moments later, Ruby's and Chione's respective Relics, namely Destruction and Creation, revealed that they could manifest themselves with physical forms, and here they also learned about the different personalities and traits of both relics. Ruby also found out that it was Destruction's doing to her becoming an Embodiment and gaining a new form from it. Having a few months to get used to the new form, Ruby had been napping, only to find out that the God of Destruction Cerve had awoken from her decades long slumber, all with the desire to fight the Embodiment of Destruction from her dreams. Her angelic attendant, Agrippina, had transported them both to Remnant, in which a birthday party for Blair was happening, which Ruby had been missing. Here she found out that her daughter Arancia was the reason as to why Cerve was so angry and she immediately was brought to Ruby. The Embodiment and God of Destruction would then engage in combat. With some difficulty, Ruby manages to stand her ground against Cerve. Remnant is spared, but both the God of Destruction, and angel said that they would visit from time to time. Reciful, an enemy of Ruby that she thought she had killed, returned, out for the Rose's blood. Having still been worn out from her fight with the God of Destruction, she had been easily defeated, and while all looked bleak, it was Chione who saved the day. After a while, Ruby awoke, just in time to stop Chione from nearly killing Reficul, and in turn Ruby, in a bout of lightheadedness healed up her wife and made her former enemy immortal. Of course that came with the condition of not trying to kill Ruby again, as the Rose family otherwise would put a permanent stop to her. An unknown amount of time later, Cerve and her attendant had taken Ruby, Chione and Blair under their wing to train and see how strong they could become. Being taken away to Cerve's planet, the three of them missed out on the fact that a Tournament of Might had been announced by none other than Rhegan herself. Powers & Abilities Ruby is the strongest member of the Ascendance Team and one of the most powerful characters in the Metaseries, Ruby is able to hold her own if not take on seemingly any opponent. Her natural talent for combat along with her staggering power have reached unprecedented levels through training and fighting. Her status as a Silver-Eyed Warrior, those who are considered the best of the best, further cementing her status on the top. Ruby's silver-eyes provide her with the ability of Space-Time Manipulation, and after a slight evolution allowed her to manipulate reality in many ways itself. Furthermore, she has several transformations to increase her level of power and abilities even further. All in all, Ruby has rightfully earned her place as the leader of the Ascendance team, striving to become stronger and stronger, by training harder and harder every day. A more extensive version of her Stats and feats can be found here. Techniques Hãken (界王拳; lit. Supreme King Fist) is a fighting technique invented by Ruby. It is a technique that multiplies the user's energy ''for as long as the user can keep it up - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The downside of the Hãken is that it uses up a lot of stamina, even more so than the Further Ascension form. However, it can be used in combination with any form of hers, at the price of it taking a toll on her body. While in this state, her crimson aura becomes a vibrant blue. It requires proper Energy control to handle it. Further mastery over the technique and the Ascended Warrior form, result in the Limit Breaker form, as seen below. '''Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. Obtained using by merging with the Relic of Destruction. Due to her apparent immortality, Ruby is only moderately unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. This is due to having one of the highest pain tolerances in existence. * Regeneration – Thanks to her immortality, Ruby heals any wound she may incur within seconds. She nonetheless feels the pain and it can tax on her stamina. Survival Empowerment --- Alternatively referred to as Rose Power, '''is a genetic Rose trait and power to gain strength from survival. Ruby becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when she survives from near-death experiences. This Rose genetic trait allows their combat prowess to continually increase as they fight. This is done by the Rose instinctively imprinting on new experiences to lessen the chances of same injury happening again and likewise dramatically increasing their power after recovering from injuries. In short, what doesn't kill Ruby, simply makes her stronger. '''Paralyzing Gaze – Ruby narrows her eyes and stares at her foe, and due to her raw power the foe is rendered almost completely immobile. Energy Nullification – Ruby is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by cancelling out their effects and rendering them harmless. Ruby used this ability during her fight with Ruby Black, in which she negated a burst of energy created from a clash between the tremendous ki output of Ruby Black and her own, which possessed enough energy to destroy the entire planet. Hakai | Destruction – As the Embodiment of Destruction, Ruby possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. By extending one of her hands, with her four main fingers straight up and her thumb crossing her palm horizontally, Ruby can cause his target to disintegrate into nothing regardless of who or what it is, without any effort or waste of energy. Possession Immunity – As a god/embodiment, Ruby is immune to the effects of Dark Magic, possession and the likes. Fligh'''t – The user uses their ''energy ''to give them the ability to levitate and fly at high speeds. '''Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Ryuken – Ruby delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with it, or devour them. Can You Follow Me? – In her Limit Breaker form, Ruby teleports in front of the opponent and delivers several high-speed punches and kicks. Ruby finishes the attack by knocking the enemy away with a left-hook kick, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Kiai – An invisible wave of energy emitted from the hand. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Energy Manipulation – Black is often shown to be using energy blasts or beams. Ruby can create, shape and manipulate her energy. By learning to harness her inner latent energy, she is able to gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Among this she achieved to full extend of this power, like extraordinary abilities, energy blasts, some elemental manipulation and a major boost to her stats. Energy Sense – The ability to sense energy. Sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Mimicry – The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. Ruby usually refrains from using it, but when she sees something interesting, she'll definitely copy it. Aura Blade – S'''he emits a blade of white energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. It seems to be enhanced by the form's aura. * In Limit Breaker form, Ruby can shoot out multiple energy javelins from his blade that first pierce the target and then explode. * '''Aura Lance – She holds out his right hand and creates a lance-like weapon that consists of electrically charged Ki, then throws the lance at the opponent, violently impaling them, and explodes afterwards. Transformations Ascended Warrior A transformation brought on by the Rose blood, as well as Ruby's silver-eyes. In this form her hair becomes a silver, while her eyes become red. She gains a good boost in muscles. This form multiplies Ruby's power by 25 times the norm. In this form she also gains a set of tattoos, which indicate that she's from the Rose line. After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the Ascension line such as the energy drain while using the form, Ruby concluded that mastery over the Ascended Warrior form would be more advantageous and went on to improve her endurance in that form. To which, she focuses her training on learning to maintain the form for extended periods of time, gradually overcoming the heightened aggression that accompanied the form and reduced the energy drain to nearly nothing, thus achieving a max output for an Ascended Warrior without drawbacks, allowing her to fight at her full potential and not lose energy like an untrained AW. Further Ascension This form Multiplies Ruby's power 125 fold. Ruby achieved this form while training with Rhegan. It was first seen being used to easily deal with Chione's Tainted Exaltation form. Ruby displays great mastery of this form, the only drawback being that it makes her even more nonchalant and lazy than she usually is. It has some noticeable changes, such as her hair growing longer, and her muscles being more defined. She also gains electricity in her aura surrounding her body, and her aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant. Ruinous Warrior This form multiplies Ruby's power 500 times her base. It's one of her stronger forms, with Ruby having gained this form, once the Relic of Destruction deemed her worthy of merging with her. In this form the Rose's hair changes from a vibrant white, to a more blackish-red in color. She also gains an additional pair of horns, to show her status as a lady of war. This form increases Ruby's already destructive tendencies by a good factor, as becoming the Embodiment of Destruction means she has a job to do as well. Thankfully, after some meditation and mastery of the form, she managed to subdue the negative changes and can now use this form like her Ascended Warrior form, as it has no virtual drain whatsoever. Precursor Originally this form used to be called Enraged Warrior and resembled Ruby's Ascended Warrior state a lot. It was brought on by her battling the God of Destruction Cerveze. Her Rose Power, or Zenkai as it is called at times, coupled with her Relic of Destruction, absorbed traces of the GoD's Godly Ki, which in other terms, made Ruby's body adapt to the new type of energy and jumpstart her own production of the new type of energy. After the battle with Cerveze and beginning to train under Agrippina, Ruby got a better grip on her new energy and the result was this form. This form multiplies Ruby's base by 40'000 times. It also changes the shape of her body, as does the Limit Breaker below, so reading upon this explanation here would be a good idea. Seeing as it grants her a body void of mortal Ki, it has several other advantages that her other forms don't have. The most prominent one being the Limitless amount of stamina, as well as the complete need to never sleep again. It makes it Ruby's goto-form, and she's seen often in it. Limit Breaker After training with Agrippina, the angel of the god of destruction, Ruby learned how to control Godly Ki and her Precursor form better. That and going into the Ascended Warrior state, while the Godly Ki was active, and mixing them, resulted in this form. Limit Breaker exceedingly surpasses its predecessor, Precursor. The hair of this form is red, to show that Ruby overcame a certain limit and has become both strong and tranquil, being able to keep her composure in a fight. This form can be obtained by a Silver-Eyed Warrior, who has godly energy. It multiplies Ruby's base power by 60'000 times. The maximum Haken Ruby can use with this form is times ten, but later on as the story advances, up to times twenty. Alternatively, if one has surpassed the Precursor in strength, they may evolve their Ascended Warrior form into this form as well. This form provides its user with the energy of a god. This form has a flaw from prolonged usage, possessing a small stamina drain from the Hãken. Repeated usage of this form will cause the user to be unable to pull out even 10% of the form's full power. Completed Limit Breaker The full potential of a Limit Breaker is only usable by a Warrior during the first few moments of the transformation, before dropping to a normal level for Limit Breaker. Ruby manages to overcome the massive stamina flaw of Limit Breaker, to the point where she can use the form for as long and as many times as she wants with no issues. There are no physical changes between this state and a regular Limit Breaker form other than the absence of their aura while in the mastered state. It's current multiplier is unknown, aside from the fact that a Limit Breaker with the Haken x 20 doesn't seem to hold much of a candle against it. After mastering the stamina flaw, Ruby learned to seal the massive overflowing power inside herself to achieve the perfected state of Limit Breaker. The form does not replace Ruby's normal Limit Breaker form, as it requires time for the user to power up into and seal the aura inside themselves and thus can be very time consuming. As powerful as this mastered form is, it has a few flaws of it's own. First being that it requires an extreme and intense concentration, as well as focus by the user to prevent any aura from leaking out of their body. Second is that even if the slightest amount of energy leaks out, it can be extremely painful for Ruby. According to Chione, this can cause Ruby's body to become unstable and explode, thus killing her. Miscellaneous -Having gained the Relic of Destruction and a few years later, fused with it by accident. Ruby became an Embodiment of Destruction, which in turn granted her power unimaginable in combination with her silver-eyes, as well as making her immortal, as she wasn't human anymore. -Ruby does 100 Push-ups, 100 Sit-ups, 100 Squats, and run 10 kilometers every day, to keep herself in shape. Ruby tends to do these while time is stopped. -Once fully mastered, Ruby’s eyes granted her the ability of Space-Time Manipulation, as well as letting her transform into the Ascended Warrior form. After a while her eyes evolved, allowing her to warp reality as she pleases. -Ruby has undergone a few years of training at a maid school, and got an official maid license and outfit from it. She did this for the shits and the giggles, and because it's fun to be a maid. -Ruby is a master in the Jeet Kune Do style of fighting. -Having frozen her body in time, she is now a true immortal. -Doesn't get embarrassed and doesn't react to teasing either. -Doesn't have qualms about killing, due to her line of work. -Ruby has trouble relating to others. -She sees the world as a bad, Post-Apocalyptic place, but still does her best to better it. -She is emotionally numb and hardly experiences emotions. -She considers herself above good and evil and more of a Chaotic Neutral. Quotes “Grimm are easy. They try to kill and eat you. People are harder. Sometimes they pretend to be your friend first.” "When you’re on top of the world, do yourself a favor and just enjoy the view instead of looking for ways not to fall." "How does one stay calm when the world is against them?" “Never bend your head. Always hold it high. Look the world straight in the face with a smile." “There is no perfection, no end to the struggle of life. For a long time I wondered if I wanted to stop existing and before long, I decided that if I will, I’ll do it on my own terms, and not on the terms of someone else.” “Before there was time, before there was anything, there was nothing and before there was nothing, there was destruction.” “ＦＥＴＴＵＣＩＮＥ ＡＬＦＲＥＤＯ.” “According to Buddhism, there are three types of suffering: The suffering of suffering, the suffering of change and the suffering of crumbs all over the god damn carpet.” “Cards Against Humanity is where you learn which of your friends are basic and which ones are sociopaths there is no in between.” “I’ve fought for years, and the point of this talk is to finally come clean and make a confession. To put to rest demons that swirl in my head, and say I don’t regret a fucking thing that I’ve said.” “We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell.” "Growing up is easy. It’s the choices in life we have to burden ourselves with. But once you decide on your choices, make them, and never look back." "There’s no need to repeat yourself. I ignored you just fine the first time." "No matter the situation, never let your emotions overpower your intelligence."Category:Protagonist Category:Rose Family Category:Silver-Eyes Category:Silver-Eyed Warrior Category:Ascendance Team Category:Leader Category:Transformation